


Dad, Can We Go Home Now?

by PopZtart24



Series: Dadschlatt Oneshots [1]
Category: Dream SMP-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DadSchlatt, Don't be weird you creeps, He stopped to take care of Tubbo, I am obviously shipping their characters not them, M/M, Modern AU, Quackity cares for Tubbo when needed, Quackity has a crush on Schlatt, Schlatt had an alcohol problem, Schlatt has a crush on Quackity, Their relationship is healthy, Tubbo is Schlatt's biological son, family au, idk I feel like teen and up is appropriate, no beta we die like jschlatt in the drug van, rated teen for mentions of sex????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopZtart24/pseuds/PopZtart24
Summary: Schlatt and Quackity are at a party, and Tubbo feels tired. The three of them decide to leave, and Quackity drives them just in case. Quackity stays the night and they feel like a perfect family.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Dadschlatt Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100756
Comments: 12
Kudos: 514





	Dad, Can We Go Home Now?

The room was crowded, filled with people who were high up on today’s social hierarchy. Schlatt being one of them. Jonathan Schlatt, high up businessman and CEO of a very large shipping company. People’s eyes would go wide whenever he walked down the street, and he could get pretty much anything he wanted. 

The party Schlatt was currently attending was one to celebrate their city’s latest accomplishments, and the mayor invited hundreds. It was easier for Schlatt at least, as he lived in said city not too far away from the center. Currently, he was getting his ear talked off by one of his best friends, and partners in business, Quackity. Well, his name was Alex, but preferred to go by the childish name. Schlatt would call him that all the time when he was younger and it just stuck, he guessed.

Though, Schlatt was a bit annoyed tonight specifically. He really didn’t want to be at another one of these parties, but was glad at least one familiar face was there, no matter how annoying. Even if Schlatt seemed to be constantly annoyed by Quackity, he really did appreciate and love his best friend. The businessman was just easily irritated. 

Jschlatt was a different type of person, known as a hybrid. He was a ram hybrid, and scored some large ram horns as well as darker ears. He also had a small tail, which annoyed him to no end. But his features made him all the more appealing and attention grabbing. 

One other big thing about the businessman, was that he had a son, Tubbo. It was kind of an accident, really. Schlatt loved to drink, and he used to be a big club and party person. So when he got with a woman one night, his heart sank after receiving the call that said woman had become pregnant. Schlatt felt extremely bad, and in his panic, said that he’d take care of the kid. That he’d raise him. The woman was hardly ready to raise a child, and since it was somewhat his fault for not using protection, (SAFE SEX IS BEST SEX KIDS!) he took in the child.

Now, Schlatt had no idea how to be a father, but he was still going to be the best damn father that he could ever be. When Tubbo was born, the woman cut him off, and he’d never heard from her since. But from the moment Schlatt held the child, he’d fallen in love. Never in his life had he seen himself having kids, but he wouldn’t change a single thing for this.

Tubbo has thick brown hair, and small brown goat ears like his dad. His tail was small, and his horns hadn’t grown in yet, which was expected. Schlatt was immensely busy all the time, but he changed his schedule to make weekends for Tubbo and then during the week, Tubbo would be taken care of by various people. Some of his friends and coworkers, such as Fundy, Karl, and Phil would take care of him, but most commonly, Quackity would be watching the boy.

Quackity was supposed to inherit his dad’s business, but denied it, handing it over to his brother. Usually this would make a large businessman with sons angry, but his father understood, saying it was Alex’s life and he could choose what he wanted to do with it. So Alex took a little share of money his father had provided him, and worked a simple life. 

Schlatt came back to earth when he felt Quackity shaking his arms. “Yooooo, Schlatt, you there, dude?” The black haired man asked him.

“Ah-! Y-yeah I’m here sorry about that… dunno, it’s been a long night.” Schlatt explained, rubbing the back of his head.

“Have you been sleeping alright? And what about your drinking habit, have you been staying sober around the kid?” Quackity asked with concern laced in his voice. He knew that Schlatt had a bad drinking problem, and when he got depressed it would grow even worse. He just wanted to make sure him and Tubbo were both safe and healthy.

“Y-Yeah! Don’t worry, Alex, I’ve been staying sober around the kid… I just haven’t slept well, it might be from trying to fix my drinking problem, I dunno, just haven’t been feeling my best.” Schlatt admitted. He was being fully honest, he did drink occasionally, but did everything he could to stay sober around Tubbo, and keep the alcohol locked up. It just hurt sometimes when he’d go cold turkey for days on end.

“That’s good man, I’m glad you’ve been keeping yourself sober. I know it’s hard, but it’s going to benefit you and your son’s life a lot for the better. And I’m always here if you need to get away, you know that, right?” 

Schlatt smiled at him, “of course, I owe you so much Quackity, you’re always taking care of us, I appreciate it.” 

Quackity’s face was dusted a light pink at his friend’s words. So maybe he had a bit of a crush on the man, who could blame him? He was tall, muscular, and so so attractive. He’d do anything for him and Tubbo.

“It’s nothing, man, I just care about you a lot so I do my best to show how much I care.” 

The two men were interrupted by a small tug on Schlatt’s suit. When he looked down, he saw his three year old son, sporting his tiny suit and holding his bee plushie close to him. Schlatt looked into his son’s eyes and saw how tired he was. It made sense, it was starting to get late. He pondered how Tubbo had gotten out of the little daycare they provided for the party, but dismissed the thought.

“Hey Tubbster! Whatcha doing out here, huh?” Schlatt asked, swinging his son upwards and holding him close, so Tubbo could now see a lot more, and looked curiously out at the crowd of people before looking back at his dad.

“Dad, can we go home now? ‘M tired…” Tubbo's small voice asked, yawning. He rubbed his eyes to try and keep himself awake, but eventually leaned into his dad’s chest, not wanting to stay awake.

Schlatt smiled lightly, petting his son’s hair. “‘Course we can, buddy. Sorry for staying so long, I’m kinda bored too.” Quackity’s heart fluttered at the heartwarming sight in front of him. He loved when Schlatt would let his big scary professionalism guard down for his son. 

“You had a couple drinks, Schlatt, do you want me to drive you home?” Quackity asked, his smile still stuck on his face.

“That’s probably a good idea… I want to be safe. Is your car okay to stay here?” Schlatt answered him.

“Oh yeah, it’ll be fine, if we can go get it in the morning it should be all good. Which means I’ll probably have to stay the night at your house” Quackity chuckled lightly.

Tubbo quickly shot his head towards Quackity with a wide smile, a couple teeth missing. “YAY! Quacky come over!!!” Both of them laughed at his name for Quackity, he guessed it was a bit hard for a three year old with a lisp to say. 

“Yep! I’ll stay over tonight big man!” Quackity exclaimed as Schlatt handed him the keys, and they made their way out of the party. The parking garage was quiet, as most people were still inside partying. The three of them hopped into the car, Schlatt buckling Tubbo in while Quackity got the car started.

The car ride home was quiet and peaceful, as Tubbo had fallen asleep in his carseat and neither Quackity or Schlatt wanted to disturb him. They pulled up to Schlatt’s large house and parked, Quackity picked up Tubbo lightly, careful not to wake him.

Tubbo cuddled into his dad’s friend’s shoulder, making small noises as he stirred softly in his sleep. Schlatt took this opportunity to enter his room, and put on his pajamas, which were just a t-shirt and sweatpants, and he grabbed some clothes for Quackity as well. 

He went to bring the clothes to Quackity and saw his friend lightly putting Tubbo into his bed, tucking him in while humming a small tune. He made sure his bee plush was close to him, and he flicked on the small night light for the boy, exiting the room. Schlatt’s heart melted.

“You’re literally perfect.” Schlatt said suddenly, causing Quackity to look at him with wide eyes and a red face. 

“I-I- th-thanks, Schlatt… I-” Quackity stuttered out. Schlatt handed him the clothes, and his friend gave him a quick thank you before heading into the bathroom to change. When he exited, he made his way to the kitchen where he saw Schlatt drinking a glass of water, his medication bottles open next to him. Quackity was grateful that his friend was being responsible about taking his meds.

He expected to head to the guest room that was pretty much reserved for him, but was stopped. “H-hey… I-I was wondering if you’d want to share my bed tonight…? I-If that’s too weird it’s fine I just thought…” Schlatt was interrupted by his friend placing a hand on his shoulder.

“S-Sure, why not…!” 

The rest of the night was peaceful, the two ended up holding the other close as they slept, and everything felt right in the world. Quackity felt as if he was supposed to be here, that him and Schlatt were already married, and that Tubbo was their kid. Everything just felt perfect.

And little did Quackity know, that his friend couldn’t agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I finally did it, I wrote my favorite SMP trope.  
> I love the idea of Schlatt being Tubbo's dad, and I love pretty much all variations of it, and decided to make some fluff, so take it and run because my other fics are about to get angsty lmao.


End file.
